Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Digital Video Management (DVM) systems, such as those based on the Honeywell DVM model, are widely used. Such systems manage video data from a plurality of cameras, commonly being IP streaming cameras. In some cases, a plurality of cameras are assigned to a plurality camera servers, with each camera server being configured to make available (for live viewing or recording purposes) video data from an assigned one or more cameras. The camera servers are all centrally managed by a DVM database server.
It is not uncommon for a DVM system to include an unwieldy number of system cameras and other system elements. This creates significant challenges in terms of navigation, engineering and configuration of such systems.